Troubled
by Raineh Daze
Summary: Accidents with stairs, visits with flowers, the flu and visitors bringing cakes... all part of a chain of events enabling two girls to fall in love. Yeah, odd summary unless you know what this is a rewrite of. Only Konami, for now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star. If I did, Konami would be canon.**

**AN: Regardless of when Kagami's dream happened, this fanfic has been shoved back to winter.**

It would have been nice, Kagami reflected, to know why she was stood knee-deep in snow. Last thing she could remember she had been reading late in the evening and now she was standing outside in her school uniform. Even stranger than the sudden change in location was the sky, a large sunset-coloured expanse filled with gears and springs. It was rather like standing inside a giant clock.

The lilac-haired girl decided it had to be a dream; a very realistic dream, granted, but a dream nonetheless. That was the only logical explanation for going from a warm room, dressed for sleeping, and the gentle pitter-patter of rain to an icy field with an impossible sky and pristine snow.

_If this is a dream then I need to find a way out… but how? There isn't anything around for miles… _Kagami wondered, looking around. A single point of black on the otherwise featureless plain caught her attention and she ran towards it, wanting to get back to the real world where she could find somewhere more comfortable to sleep and hopefully avoid having such a strange dream again.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd come running for me, Kagamin." The figure wearing the black hat and cloak Kagami had saw declared, turning around with a dramatic flourish.

The dreamer simply stood and stared for a minute, wondering why Konata was in her dream – again. The last time she had been in such a realistic dream it had also contained Konata. Kagami briefly wondered why before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kagami, are you there?" The emerald-eyed girl queried, tapping Kagami on the face with a wand – really just a yellow star on a stick – clasped in one hand.

"What are you doing in my dream!" The tsundere shouted, pushing Konata's wand away from her face.

"I don't know; it's your dream. You should know why you wanted me here." The blue-haired one replied with her typical cat smile.

"If you're in my dream then you're part of it and know why you're here." Kagami reasoned. "In which case you can tell me and because I want you to tell me you should."

"Ah but what if you think you want me to tell you but you don't really want me to tell you? Then I won't tell you why I'm here because you don't want me to tell you. I remember seeing this sort of thing happen in an anime once. It ended up as a game where one person tried to work out why the other was in their dream..." Konata countered before beginning a long monologue about some anime which almost certainly didn't exist.

_Even in my dreams she's still annoying. _Kagami reflected bitterly. _Couldn't she, for once, act normally? It's no wonder that she doesn't have many friends in real life. Or a boyfriend… not that anyone I know apart from Ayano has one. Maybe I spend too much time around her. _

"Kagami, there's one message I have to pass on from yourself before you can wake up. It says 'Konata won't wait forever." The otaku added when she had finished her long description of the events of a non-existent anime. As if to emphasise her words the gears in the sky all began to turn and a bell somewhere began to toll.

"Why would I care if you're waiting for anything? What you do doesn't concern me! Now let me wake up!" The violet-eyed girl snapped, irritated at the obscurity of her own dream.

"That's for you to find out. As for waking up, you need to do the same thing you did last time. Say the incantation out loud, Kagamin." Konata smirked triumphantly.

"Pervert! Do you have any idea how long it took to explain things last time!" Kagami shouted.

"Of course I do, it's your dream. If anything, that makes you the pervert." Konata replied, laughing. Even a dream Konata enjoyed embarrassing Kagami.

"Fine, if it can get me away from you it's worth it." The tsundere replied snidely before breathing in to say the words that would wake her up…

* * *

"I want us to join our bodies." A sleepy Kagami mumbled as she awoke, startling her twin who was walking past the door. For the second time in as many weeks, Tsukasa's face froze in a shocked expression and the older twin had to come up with an explanation quickly before her sister got the wrong impression.

"I was just having a dream about dancing again. With…" Kagami explained hastily, reusing the excuse she had come up with the previous time (after Tsukasa had decided to send an email to Konata) and saying the first name that came into her head. "Konata."

_Idiot! Why did I say that? Now she'll think that I was having a weird dream about my best friend!_

Tsukasa, ever the more naïve of the twins, failed to see anything wrong with a dream solely about dancing with your best friend and mutely nodded before continuing and walking to her room.

The lilac-haired tsundere sighed, both in relief and in exasperation at her twin's innocence, and glanced at the clock. It was still early, leaving her plenty of time to read.

Kagami settled into a comfortable position and resumed reading her novel, a fantasy romance set in another world with a heavy reliance on clockwork and permanently arctic temperatures. A few minutes' reading was enough for Kagami to see why her dream had been in such a strange setting – her reading material had influenced the landscape – but that just left her wondering why Konata had been there. The twintailed girl forced it out of her mind and concentrated on enjoying the book.

When the protagonists finally kissed she imagined herself in the heroine's place. Only one thing was wrong with the mental image that had formed: Konata had replaced the hero. Kagami immediately opened her eyes and closed the book without even marking her place, appalled at what she had just imagined.

_Why the hell did I imagine that? Two girls doing that is just wrong! Besides, even if it wasn't wrong I'm not attracted to girls! Let alone Konata… she's annoying, lazy, obsessed with anime and manga, and rather adorable in her own way… wait, what? _Kagami reasoned, ultimately putting Konata out of her mind once more.

"Onee-chan, dinner's ready!" Tsukasa called up the stairs, providing Kagami with a convenient distraction from her otaku friend.

It was only later, when she was trying to sleep, that Kagami's thoughts returned to Konata.

_If Konata's hugs have one good point it's that they keep you warm in cold weather._ Kagami idly reflected as she lay in her cold bed – which had inspired the thought in the first place – listening to the sound of rain on the roof. A far more sarcastic thought followed seconds later: _And then it has several downsides including being highly embarrassing, inconsiderate and giving people the wrong impression about our sexuality – or my sexuality, it wouldn't surprise me if she was queer._

It wouldn't have pleased Kagami to know that, after her bed had warmed and the soothing sound of the rain lulled her to sleep, she dreamt of Konata again that night. Fortunately, she didn't remember the dream in the morning. Which was just as well, since it made thoughts of kissing Konata seem utterly insignificant.

* * *

"I want us to join our bodies. ~" Kagami once more said as she awoke, this time to an empty room and in a sing-song voice. As she tried to remember what had made her say that her dream slipped away, leaving only a feeling of warmth. Giving up, the indigo-eyed girl attributed it correctly to Konata infiltrating her dreams once more.

With only a slight flicker of irritation at the otaku's repeated appearance in her mind Kagami began to prepare for school. It only crossed her mind to check the time once she was fully dressed. The girl had to suppress a groan upon discovering that she had woken up more than an hour early.

To pass the time she picked up the hastily-abandoned novel from the previous night and attempted to find her place, succeeding and continuing from where she had stopped. Much to Kagami's chagrin Konata continued to be a part of her mental images, though thankfully as a small side character described as having blue hair rather than the hero.

* * *

"Konata's ill? So that's why she wasn't at the train station this morning. I thought she had been staying up late again playing video games." Kagami commented at lunchtime when her twin informed her about the reason for their friend's mysterious absence that morning. "What's she got this time? May Sickness again?"

"Sensei said that Izumi-san's father said that she has the flu." Miyuki answered.

"Flu…" The lilac-haired girl replied, astonished and slightly scared. She had never known Konata – an always-lively, energetic girl – to be properly ill. For her to be ill enough that her father was the one telling Kuroi-sensei the reason for her absence was inconceivable; but it had happened. Yet the indomitable otaku was ill and seemingly bedridden.

"Yuki-chan, do you think we should visit Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, starting a conversation that Kagami was only half listening to. Instead the tsundere was mulling over the feeling in her chest.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Should we take flowers?" The pink-haired meganekko replied, polite as ever.

Kagami realised that the feeling in her chest was the same as the one when that boy had asked her for the key-ring, crushing her hopes of having a secret admirer. It hurt to think of Konata ill like that.

"Which flowers would be appropriate, though?" Tsukasa pondered. "Would roses be alright?"

"Roses have too many romantic connotations, I think. Perhaps lilies? No, they are associated with funerals and death…"

Kagami had read too many romance novels to be incapable of realising what that feeling meant. It meant that she loved Konata and – despite all her mental protestations that it was morally unacceptable – that she was a lesbian.

"Which flowers do you think we should take, onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, trying to include her sister in the conversation.

"Huh? Oh, roses and lilies, definitely…" Kagami replied, repeating the two flowers she had just heard, more concerned with her thoughts.

The twintail-wearing girl knew one thing already: her family couldn't be allowed to find out about her feelings. They wouldn't like it.

**AN: This is indeed the rewrite of Worried. For those who haven't read Worried, the pairings already decided are Konami, Minami/Yutaka and Matsuri/Nanako. I had the last one first. =P **

**Anyone work out why I mentioned lilies?  
**

**Since this is a rewrite, reviews are highly desired so that I know I've actually improved it. Also to tell me if there's any actual mistakes (like making one character address another incorrectly). **


End file.
